


Shelter

by sillyandquiteawkward



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyandquiteawkward/pseuds/sillyandquiteawkward
Summary: Cradling an infant in his arms, Nick makes a detour to Goodneighbor to avoid the rain. Fan art included at the end.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote/drew this originally back in 2017, hope it still holds up!

Shelter was what Nick Valentine needed right now. Somewhere to bunker down, until the looming threat of a radstorm passed. Diamond City was still a long trek away, and with his precious cargo in tow, he had no room to get anything irradiated or wet.

Goodneighbor it was, then.

Pushing open the gates into the town full of misfits, Valentine adjusted his shoulders and made his way towards the Memory Den. Maybe if he was fast enough-

“Nick, you sonavabitch, trying to pop in and out before a proper greeting again?” Hancock. The detective paused and turned towards the ghoul mayor. “Missed you last time, isn’t it a bit rude not to check in with friends?”

It’s not that he had an aversion towards Hancock, they were on good terms last time he checked, and he could count on him when push comes to shove. It’s just that Nick knew Hancock talked, nosed, and teased whenever he could. At least Irma would keep the teasing to a minimum before settling down.

“I was preoccupied last time, as-“

“Well shit Nick, you brought a kid in here? Little young to be running off on his own to need an escort back to his loving parents, doncha think?” His thin lips grinned and exposed a sliver of the ghoul’s twisted teeth, feeling rather smart.

Nick slightly shifted the arm that held the child, only a year old and tucked halfway inside his jacket flap, asleep on his chest. He didn’t bother with the mayor’s assumption, glancing at the dark sky. Hancock probably just took some mentats and got cocky, the detective decided. “Don’t want to risk the rain. Kid doesn’t need the extra dose of radiation or he’ll be growing a third arm by his fifteenth birthday. Need somewhere safe and dry.”

“Rain wont let out right at this moment, you two have a bit of time.” Hancock waved his hand dismissively at the sky before stepping closer to inspect the small child, hands on his hips to get to its eye level. “Now are you going to tell me about this little guy or what?” John shot a glance up to meet the yellow of Nick’s, cocking an eyebrow up before returning his gaze to the small child.

“If you want the story, give me a clean bed to put him down on while he’s still asleep. Believe it or not, my arm’s getting tired.” Walking for almost a full day relatively nonstop with this kid in the crook of his arm left Valentine’s joints stiff and creaking, synthetic strength be damned.

“That why you heading to the Den? I got places you two can rest up right here in the statehouse while the rain does its thing. Might even have a crib layin’ around – do kids this old even use cribs? Ah, he’s fine.” The mayor straightened his back while he babbled, returning to his full height, which wasn’t terribly impressive standing next to a towering synth like Valentine.

Already leading the way, Hancock backed up towards the statehouse, beckoning Nick. He looked…excited. Valentine glanced towards the Den before following Hancock up the steps, careful not to jostle the sleeping child in his arms.


End file.
